France x reader x England: White Horse PART 1
by elfeariniel
Summary: Francis was the love of your life. You two were so perfect for each other that it was unbelievable. And unbelievable it was. When you find out that Francis has been cheating on you on your one year anniversary... Part 2:


-  
"Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known"

(3rd person P.O.V.)  
"(Name), I'm really sorry… I was drunk; I didn't know what I was doing! I love you, (Name)!" Francis Bonnefoy, your boyfriend for exactly a year, apologized to you profusely. His sea-blue eyes were filled with regret and love for you. A face of an angel was looking up at you pleadingly; you couldn't just simply reject him. You wiped your tears away and sniffled, hoping to calm yourself down quicker and to stop acting like a child. He was finally apologizing to you after you found him cheating on you with another woman at the local bar and this time, he seemed sincere. Though it wasn't the first time he cheated on you, this time hurt the most: it was your one-year anniversary and you had planned a romantic night you'd spend together with him…

-Flashback to last night~ at le pub -

"Salut, ma chèrie," Francis leaned over the counter to flirt with the bar tender. It was a guy. "I would like another drink,"  
"Sir, I believe you've had enough. You should probably go home now; I'm sure someone's worried about you by now," the bartender nervously laughed as he moved away from the clearly intoxicated man. Damn straight, someone was worried about him! His girlfriend, (Name), was waiting nervously for him to get home. She knew he was always late from work, but it was already past ten o'clock and she felt hurt that he didn't come home for their special one-year anniversary night.  
"Hello there," a fake blonde haired girl dressed skimpily in fishnet stockings and a red dress with a plunging v-neck approached Francis. His eyes widened at her, obviously interested. Though his judgement was completely skewed due to the amount of alcohol he consumed at an alarming rate within the past few hours. "Do you need a ride home, cutie?" She winked at him.  
"Oui," Francis regained his composure quickly, and put on a flirty smile. "That would be great,"  
"The name's Merysa,"  
"Francis,"

And let's just say, when you found him in his bed that morning, he wasn't the only one in it.

-End of Flashback-

Were you overreacting? Were you just being an overprotective girlfriend…? But he didn't come home for you last night, and he knew it was your one year anniversary. He even greeted you that morning with a full bouquet of red roses and a little card that said "Je t'aime" on it. It's not like he forgot.  
You loved Francis and you forgave him for kissing other girls plenty of times... you decided it was your fault for not realizing something like this would happen if you didn't control it.  
"Fine. Francis, I hope you know that what you did really hurt me, but I'm willing to forgive you just this once." You sighed, unable to resist the beautiful Frenchman anymore. He looked truly relieved when the words left your mouth, and not for the first time. It was like a sickening cycle; he cheated, you forgave, he promised never to do it again. And he does.  
"(Name), je suis très désolé; I promise never to do it again!" There was the promise. But maybe this time… he would keep it.  
"I love you, Francis," you smiled at him, hoping that you two could finally start something that would last. Again.  
"Je t'aime, (Name). I really do," he smiled back and pulled you into a passionate kiss. It still made your heart flutter, and moments like these made you believe that you two would last.  
Stupid girl.

-  
" I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

Maybe I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know"

-Flashback-

"Hey, Francis!" five-year old (Name) called to the little French boy. It was your fifth birthday and you just got a new present that you wanted to try out with none other than your best friend. "Let's play dress-up!" You towed Francis to your costume box and opened it excitedly. It was your birthday present from your parents and it was a princess dress up set, complete with tiaras and crowns and… a prince's costume. You squealed as you pulled it out, and held it up to Francis's chest. He laughed and pulled it over his head. It was a perfect fit.  
"It's perfect, Francis!" You grinned widely and clapped your hands together.  
"(Name), you have to try your costume on now; there can't be a prince without a princess," he pulled out a sparkly pink dress and a matching bejewelled tiara laced with hot pink feathers. How lovely. You pulled the pink dress over your head, and Francis placed the tiara on your head, got on his knees, and then pressed his lips on your hand. You blushed.  
"Fran, what are you doing?"  
"You're my princess now," he smiled up at you. You only blushed deeper, but inside, you felt a new sensation. Your heart beat faster, you felt like there were butterflies in your stomach, and a smile stretched across your face. The feeling was indescribable. At that moment, you really felt like a princess. His princess.

-End of Flashback-

That night, you and Francis decided to go out to a fancy French restaurant to make up for missing your one-year anniversary. You were really happy and your hope that things would last forever was sparked again.  
"Ooh, Fran! You don't know how happy I am right now! I love you so much," you grinned at him, and he smiled back.  
"Anything for my (Name). I really do love you," kissed your hand, and you got that feeling you got when Francis kissed your hand when you were five at that moment; except now, you knew that it was called love. You truly loved Francis with all your heart, and you believed that you two belonged together forever.

After dinner, you and Francis decided to take a walk down the harbour. You stopped for a moment, wanting to capture the perfect scene of the moonlight on the water, the distant stars speckling the night sky, and the silhouette of the boats casting black shadows on the deep blue water.  
"Fran, can we stop for a moment? I just want a picture here, to remember this perfect moment," you quickly kissed his cheek and dug out your camera from your purse.  
"Oui," he smiled as he kissed you back. "I'll be over there -" he pointed to a stall selling pretty scarves and handbags - "and I'll be back in a moment." You nodded, and turned to take a picture you would always remember. You and Francis were finally working out. You turned to look at Francis after you finished taking all the pictures you wanted, and saw that he was leaning over into the booth. He must have found something really interesting… you decided to sneak up on him, thinking he was buying you a bag or scarf as a surprise. But when you walked closer, you found that he found someone – not something – really interesting…  
"Fran…?" you neared him, and he pulled away in surprise. Did he think you were so slow at taking pictures? Did he not know about new technology advancements…? That old man!  
As he pulled away, your face told him everything. You were pissed; he had done it again, he had ruined everything. Even after all his efforts to make it up to you that night, you weren't blind anymore. This clearly wasn't going to work out.

" I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around"

You stormed home and locked all the doors. You changed the locks and reset all the codes, locking Francis out of your home – and heart – forever. He abused your forgiveness and trust too much. Why couldn't you see this before? Maybe… maybe it was because you had always believed that he was your fairytale prince and that you were his princess; he even told you that when you were younger! You always believed that Francis knew what you meant to him, and up until now, you believed he reciprocated those feelings. Apparently he claimed he did, but he also showcased his 'love' to every other girl who showed a bit of cleavage or even spared a glance at him.

It was another one of those nights where you knew you would cry yourself to sleep if you tried. You realized that your relationship was no longer a fairy tale. He never loved you; you were just an object of interest that stayed there for him. You were an antique while he was after the new.

You snapped the roses in half, hands now bleeding from the thorns. You wiped the tears from your eyes, but blood stained your cheeks and mixed with your tears.  
You took the fancy note that read "Je t'aime" and burned it over the broken roses, enjoying the smell of his 'love' burn up.  
You found every picture of Francis and you together and smashed their frames where you found them hanging, not caring about the glass shards. Who cares? No one but you was in the house, and even if Francis got in, he deserved to step into a pile of glass shards. Maybe then he would get a sample of the feeling your heart endured because of him.  
You shredded every picture that you found, and erased every memory you had of him on your laptop. When you looked across your room, you saw Francis's room, and more tears flooded your eyes. You made your way across the hall and entered his room cautiously, still a bit hesitant if he somehow got back into the house.  
When you heard no noise but your own sobs, you turned on the lights, slammed his door shut, and ripped everything from his walls. You took a pair of scissors to everything he owned, and within ten minutes, you were exhausted. You didn't destroy everything, but you fell asleep from your rampage. You would continue in the morning.

-  
And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry"

-Time skip!: The next morning-

Francis walked home, drunk on sorrow. He lost (Name) again and again. He truly did love her… but the problem was, he loved other women too. He just loved (Name) the best.  
As he reached the house, he tried unlocking the door, but found that his key didn't work. 'She couldn't have changed all the locks, could she…? After all, she always forgives me…" Francis thought guiltily. He then tried the code, but found that it didn't work.  
"Sacre bleu!" he muttered. He looked up and eyed his window, then eyed the stone wall and the tree. No, problem; he could scale the wall in a few seconds. Anyways, he needed to fix things up with (Name). Again.

When he reached the roof, he saw that his window was already open. 'Perfect,' he smiled to himself as he pushed the curtain aside. What he saw next almost made him fall off the roof in shock. He saw (Name) in the ground, her perfect (h/c) splayed across the floor, her beautiful body curled up, and… scissors in hand? What…? Why was she in his room…?  
The next thing he noticed after he regained his balance almost made him fall again. Most of the objects around his room were torn and cut. So that's what the scissors were for. This time, Francis had a feeling (Name) wasn't going to be so forgiving…  
He had to do something big to get you to forgive him again.  
Something bigger than ever before.

When you woke up, you saw a long blonde haired angel with blue eyes looking at you. You smiled, but then realized who it was.  
"Francis!" You screamed, your voice still thick with sleep. You coughed, then scrambled to get up, scissors still in hand. "Get the hell out!"  
"(Name), mon amour, please just listen-" he started.  
"Hell no; I've listened enough! Every time you cheat on me, I try to be the best girlfriend for you and I forgive you! But you keep cheating on me! Even on our ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! And you go sleep with some girl! And when you try to make it up to me, you end up making out with a woman at a stall!" you screamed.  
"I-"  
"I don't want to hear it, Francis! I'm SICK AND TIRED of you treating me like trash; treating me like something that you can just use and throw away and pick up again whenever you feel like it! I'm tired of being toyed with!"  
"(Name), can you just listen for a moment-"  
"Get out!"  
"Will you marry me?" He's on his knees and is holding out a beautiful diamond ring. You are shocked and speechless for a moment. Diamonds mean forever, right? And… was he already planning to propose to you before? Were you just making a giant mista- WAIT. Hell no, you would not marry him! You've had enough of him.  
"Why don't you go ask that slut, Merysa!?" You finally reply.  
"How did you know…?"  
"Oh, it's not like I saw her back tattooed with her name in italics that morning or anything," you snapped. The image brought tears back to your eyes and you wiped them away furiously as you moved to open the door leading out of his room.

-  
"Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale,  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rear view mirror disappearing now  
And it's too late for you and your white horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now"

"I'm really sorry, (Name)… please… I love you…" Francis held your wrist gently, and slipped the ring on your finger. The cold band of metal around your finger sent shivers down your spine. Your childhood dream was being fulfilled… you always wanted to be his princess… but no.  
You slipped your wrist away and ripped the ring off your finger. You didn't bother to waste anymore energy on the Frenchman, and all you did was drop the ring on the ground where you stood. Then, you walked out of the house without looking back.

-  
"Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now"

You walked aimlessly until the sun was setting; you didn't eat all day because you were full. Full of meaninglessness in life, full of hatred for love, full of disappointment in childhood fairytales. You found yourself sitting on the bench you passed with Francis the night he tried to make your one year anniversary up to you, and another wave of tears came. You pulled your knees into your chest and stared into the rippling water. 'What a beautiful harbour… the ocean stretches on forever…' you thought to yourself. 'I wonder if anyone would notice if I were to disappear…'

You found yourself standing at the edge of the harbour, still staring out at the deep waters. The ocean would just swallow you up. You doubted anyone really cared enough to notice you were gone, nor would anyone bother with a dead body. Without another thought, you let your body relax, and felt the slap of water against your body as you fell. You tensed for a moment, but remembered for this to work, you had to release your breath. Bubbles floated up past your face, and the cold darkness below you froze the pain of your broken heart. You smiled and closed your eyes.

Until a white light and warmth enveloped you, and you found yourself back on the bench where you started.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" an irritated male's British voice made you snap your eyes open. You focused on a shaggy-haired blonde man with sparkling green eyes. His hair was dripping wet and his suit was completely ruined, but he didn't seem worried about that at the moment. You sputtered, coughed, and then propped yourself up.

"Life without love is death…" you whispered, still trying to recover your breath. His green eyes held yours for a moment before he leaned in. You moved back in surprise, but when you felt his warm hands on top of yours, you moved in again. Your lips met with his for a fraction of a second before you two pulled away.

Francis walked to the boardwalk where it all ended, contemplating his actions. He thought he saw (Name) on a bench with someone else… but it was impossible. She would never go to the same place where they went together, would she? After all… they were over. Francis fingered the box with the diamond ring in his coat, hoping that it was her. His beautiful (Name).

The girl on the bench turned to the man – Arthur Kirkland, Francis's childhood nemesis – sitting beside her and Francis saw that it was (Name). His heart leapt at the thought of her, ignoring the fact that Arthur was beside her, and he decided to listen in for a few moments before asking her to marry him again.

"Life without love is death…" (Name) whispered.

"Let me be your love then," Arthur replied.

AAAND I'm too lazy to put part 2 on here. But I swear, I'll put it on soon! Or if you can't wait, you can see it at art/France-x-Reader-x-England-White-Horse-part-2-361203239?ga_submit_new=10%253A1364094457

art/France-x-Reader-x-England-White-Horse-part-2-361203239?ga_submit_new=10%253A1364094457


End file.
